


When Love Comes

by eggtarts



Series: series of seventeens [10]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: College AU, M/M, i still dont know how ao3 works like--, idk this isnt my comeback fic ok, im a sad teen pls, ok so im seokmin in this story, pls love minghao i love minghao here he is so idk sassy here, so this is based on my poetry which is called when love comes lmao, so yeah i wrote this in one sitting amazing i have no writer's block wow, soonyoung is the person i want to be Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6168346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggtarts/pseuds/eggtarts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Love comes knocking on Seokmin's door, he does not realize he is already in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Love Comes

_“When Love comes knocking on your door, you have two options. One, welcome Love with an open arm and accept Love as it is. Two, ignore the calls of Love and hope Love goes away. But if Love comes knocking on my door, they better have some pizza or a tube of ice cream with them before I welcome them with an open arm.”_

It’s close to midnight when Seokmin decides that it is the _right_ time to work on his assignments. But of course, it’s far too late at night especially since he has an 8AM class the next day and his first class of the day is physics and his lecturer is a grouchy professor with a master holding, one who seems to need 3 cups of coffee to function in the morning. But Seokmin’s dumb to think that he could handle last minute work hence now he will be sleep deprived. 

Though only after 30 minutes in his assignment, he is obviously distracted by the knocking sound of his door. At first he had thought that someone else would answer it, his housemate, Xu Minghao, an international student from China that is here to major performing arts, but he realize that Minghao has finished his current semester for the time being and had probably gone off to celebrate the clubbing way like every other college students would do, leaving Seokmin alone with the other housemate, Kim Mingyu, whom he rarely sees. The other male is a science major as Minghao had told him, one who spends most of his time in the college’s laboratory. 

Getting up from his seat, the brunette moves himself from his chair, gets out of his room and answers the knocking call. He sees a male, probably a couple of years older if not younger. Seokmin is unsure. He _always_ hates guessing people’s age. “And how may I help you?” Seokmin ask cautiously while his eyes gaze upon the blonde haired male before him who has his arms busy holding tubes of ice cream and boxes of pizza. 

“Is Kim Mingyu here?” the other male ask, blinking questioningly at Seokmin.

Seokmin tells the male to wait a minute, going over to Mingyu’s room though only noticing a brightly coloured post-it note stuck to it with chicken scratch writing. It says, ‘Won’t be here for a week. - Kim Mingyu’

“He’s not here. Not for a week.” Seokmin tells the other male that is standing by the door, showing him the pink post-it even. He sees the male frowning, pouting even if Seokmin had looked at the other male closely.

“Aw man. He promised me to have movie night though. I even bought all these pizza and ice cream for Harry Potter movie binge night.” He looks at the food that he is holding with a look similar to a kicked puppy before turning to the male with hope painted to his face.

Seokmin blinks. It does not take someone dumb to even figure out what _that_ look meant. “But I have… Okay.” Seokmin lets the other male in. He’s probably going to regret this tomorrow but he can’t turn the other male down. Not when the blonde haired male is giving him _that_ look.

“Awesome. I’m Kwon Soonyoung! We’re going to have a great time.”

They _did_ have a great time knowing each other while watching Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone all the way to Harry Potter and Half-Blood Prince because Soonyoung fell asleep halfway through it with a spoon in his mouth. However, Seokmin misses his 8AM class when he could actually make it despite the lack of sleep (it’s not like he _never_ put up an all-nighter before this) but he just couldn’t wake the sleeping male beside him whom had his head laid comfortably to Seokmin’s shoulder.

(When the other male wakes up, apologizing for making him miss his class, he learn Soonyoung’s just a year older than him and that they both like Harry Potter movies a lot over pancakes.)

-

_“If Love decides to meet me on the street, they better not pour coffee over me when I’m rushing to my class because that’s not a very good first impression.”_

“ _Fuck_ ” Seokmin can only curse at the greetings of warm coffee (thankfully not freshly brewed) that meets the fabrics of his shirt while he runs across the street to his college because _he is late_ for his grouchy professor’s 8AM class. Again.

“Holy shit. I’m so sorry! I’ll cle-- Seokmin?” the brunette looks up to the mention of his name and sees Soonyoung, his half poured in hand while the other hand tries soothing the coffee mixture away from the brunette’s shirt.

“Oh jezz. Soonyoung. You study here too?” Seokmin ask, remembering he didn’t ask the other male about his education as he fishes out the packet of tissue he keeps in his bag for sanitary reasons and cleans the coffee mixture off from his shirt. Thank goodness Seokmin decides it wasn’t a bright, cotton shirt day so the stain doesn’t seem much obvious to his dull grey tracks.

“Yeah. Science major with Mingyu here.” the other male points out; a taller male stands beside him, waving and smiling fondly. 

“Oh.” Seokmin exclaims, seeing how this is the first time he sees his housemate. Like literally this is _the_ _first time_ ever since Seokmin moved in into the shared apartment for students. It’s a bit embarrassing but it’s always better late than never. Not his fault either that his science major housemate prefers living in the college’s lab than their actual shared home.

“ _Shit_.” Seokmin exclaims yet again as he glances at his watch. “Look I’d love to get to know you two better, especially you, Mingyu since we live in the same house and all but never got to see each other. But I’m late and I can’t even be mad about this ‘first’ impression because I’ve met you, Soonyoung. But perhaps you could return me the favour of my dry cleaning?” Seokmin chuckles as he suggest though puts no meaning behind it as it was meant to come off as a joke. He doesn’t hear the other male’s suggestion of going on a date instead as Seokmin makes a run for it to his class.

(Seokmin’s grouchy professor, however, decides to cancel the class for the day.)

-

_“If Love decides to meet me when I’m reading a book, they better hope we could talk about the constellations even when I know nothing about it scientifically because if you can hold a conversation with me, I’m all yours.”_

It’s hell week. And Seokmin hates hell week. Because this means the pilling of assignments and the overbearing hours of studying for the finals week. This means Seokmin’s making the library his home despite many other students doing the same. To say, the library is especially crowded during ‘hell’ week.

It’s 4.40AM when Seokmin decides he needs a break from all the question of Pythagoras theorem and because any more of it, he would start seeing numbers in everyone and everything if that is possible. 

When he heads out of the library and to the college’s basketball court, he decides he shall settle himself by the grass pathway and lay down there even for a short nap if that’s possible. He just hopes the grass is clean though he doubt that he had seen any cats or dogs in the college boundaries. He doesn’t, however, notice that Soonyoung is coming to his way until the blonde haired male had settled himself beside him with a basketball in hand, nudging the laying male lightly.

“I didn’t know a science major can play basketball.” Seokmin states jokingly.

“Psh. I’d make a very hot science major who can play basketball and dance.” Soonyoung joins the other male, laying down next to him as the two male look up to the night sky.

“You can dance?” Seokmin ask curiously, if not with interest as he glances at the male beside him.

“Come by the showcase in two weeks and you can see me dance. I have extra free tickets to give out.” Soonyoung openly invites the other make without his gaze being torn from the sight of the night sky.

“Deal.” Seokmin hums softly before turning to gaze upon the sky again. “It’s pretty. The night scene.”

“Not as pretty as your eyes though.” Soonyoung mentions, immediately earning a side-eyeing from Seokmin. 

_“Get out.”_ Seokmin tells the other male with a laugh though his blush was pretty evident and Seokmin had only hope that it is too dark for the other male to see him being all flushed from the comment being made.

“If I would to compare the constellation to you, I’d say you’re my star, guiding me to the right way of life. But you’re also like the sun, my source of light.” Soonyoung flirts as he turns to glance at the male and flashes a grin.

“You’re fucking cheesy.” Seokmin replies along with a laugh.

“Say, Seokmin. Will you go on a date with me?” Soonyoung drops the bomb, his gaze now falls upon the other male, making a firm and honest eye contact.

Seokmin waits for a moment before answering.

“ _Fucking yes._ ”

-

_“If Love decides that maybe our first date was awful like how there’s screaming children and a heavy downpour. Maybe Love prefers a quieter place like the cafe or the library.”_

Seokmin got Soonyoung a bouquet of roses before the showcase starts. He hopes it’s not too cheesy but hey, Soonyoung likes cheese and bad cheesy pick-up lines for that matter so maybe the bouquet of roses is alright. He makes it in time, if not about 10 minutes early before the showcase begins as he had been rushing from the college hall after his last final paper. (Screw finals.) Seokmin squeezes himself through the sea of people before he finds his seat, a place Soonyoung got for him among those with invitations for family and friends.

The showcase is about to begin but the pair of twins beside him could not stop whining and eventually screaming about who gets the last cracker from the packet. The mother smiles apologetically and Seokmin can only understand this, seeing how children are like that. He just hope that when it’s Soonyoung’s solo time, they wouldn’t make so much noise and ruin the moment.

After Minghao’s b-boying performance, which he was surprised to see because he didn’t know his housemate dances that well thought he had once caught the male practicing his handstand before at home, it was finally Soonyoung’s solo stage. The moment Seokmin has been waiting for really. The song started off slow, probably a contemporary dance before the music changes to jazz and soon a diversity of other genres. To say, Seokmin is very much amused by the movement of the other male, how graceful he is and how much control he takes on the stage. It only made Seokmin fall deeper for Soonyoung. And Seokmin does not even realize it.

The crowd applause after Soonyoung’s solo ended and more when the showcase comes to an end. It was also surprisingly that Soonyoung was the creative director behind the showcase, hence earning more of the applause when he comes out for the final bow with the other dancers as well.

“You’re amazing. What else can you not do?” Seokmin ask Soonyoung after the other male changed out from his performance outfit as well as after all the makeup is erased off. 

“Well I cannot blink if that’s something.” Soonyoung laughs as he waves the other dancers off that was on-stage during the showcase before he turns to look at Seokmin.

“ _No shit._ ” Seokmin remarks with a disbelief and Soonyoung tries blinking for the other male though it ended up with the dancer blinking with both of his eyes or as if lemon juice had gotten into his eyes.

“I guess Kwon Soonyoung isn’t all that perfect after all. But your stage blew me off. It was amazing. Oh- This is for you.” Seokmin holds the bouquet of roses out for the other male who gladly accept it with a smile.

“Damn Lee Seokmin, you’re smooth.” Soonyoung smiles, taking a hold of the given present before walking alongside with Seokmin to a fast food joint since it was quite late and there weren’t any cafes open around this time ‘round.

“Then what else can you do, Kwon Soonyoung?” Do enlighten me,” Seokmin ask Soonyoung as they make their way into the fast food joint and heads towards to the counter.

“I can finish a burger in three minutes.” the dancer grins.

“No shit. _Try me_.” Seokmin orders three burgers. One for himself and two for Soonyoung because Soonyoung can eat two and he likes them with fries and large coke.

Soonyoung does finish his burger within the three minute and Seokmin is very amused. That night they spend time trying to learn more about each other over laughter and trivial questions about ‘weird facts’ about each other before they both hit home, tired from whatever had happened but feeling very happy, if not content.

-

_“Maybe Love is rather picky but Love is love. And Love can be all sort of shape and sizes. Maybe Love is waiting as I am. Maybe love is blind.”_

Seokmin would lie if he say the past weeks of knowing Soonyoung wasn’t fun. Minghao thinks they should date already.

“You’re both sharing gross cheesy pick-up lines already. You’re already at _that_ stage. It’s obvious whenever you come over to dance practice. The both of you are eye-fucking each other if that isn’t obvious.” Minghao points out, adding a disapproving grimace to his words.

“That’s different okay.” Seokmin retorts. “He doesn’t like milk. I would not like to date someone who doesn’t like milk.” Seokmin shakes his head with disapproval as Soonyoung’s laugh and adds on, “And I would not like to date someone who hates mint flavoured ice cream.”

Minghao just gives the ‘are-you-kidding-me’ to the two other older male. “Would not. Not cannot. I’m out. I’m done. The both of you are probably dating but you’re just straight out denying to the people around you. _Gross_.” the younger male got up, took his stuff and left the dancing studio as he sees Mingyu standing outside the studio, waiting for the younger male.

Seokmin laughs as he hears the younger male grumble to his boyfriend (which he had learned before and it kind-of explains how Minghao knew so much about Mingyu) and Soonyoung joins.

“We probably _are_ dating though. He’s right. We’re just denying it.” Soonyoung is the first to comment with a shrug.

"I can't get over the fact that you don't like milk though." Seokmin mentions, sounding offended at that though a fit of laughter follows after. 

"And I can't believe you don't like mint ice cream." Soonyoung playfully frowns before joining in the fit of laughter as he settled himself next to Seokmin, wiping away the beads of sweats with the face towel he has around his neck.

"You love me anyway." Seokmin remarks in a snarky manner.

" _I_ _do_. Be mine…? _Officially?_ " Soonyoung ask with those familiar pleading eyes he had when they first met.

" _Fucking yes._ " Seokmin replies and leans in for a kiss, something he wanted to do since the first day of meeting Soonyoung.

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah that was fluffy I think. I suck at fluff. okay so holler at me if you wanna talk fics. I post teasers sometimes of my other fics. Most times I just cry over seungkwan.
> 
> twitter: aesthetickwan  
> tumblr/ask.fm: bo0seungkwan


End file.
